


Встреча

by tigrjonok



Category: La Dame de Montsoreau - Alexandre Dumas, Графиня де Монсоро | Grafinya de Monsoro (TV 1997)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: О том, как состоялось знакомство Генриха и Шико.
Kudos: 4





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон; Карл IX еще жив, Генрих пока еще носит титул герцога Анжуйского.

Если попробовать подсчитать количество дурацких ситуаций, в которые он попадал по милости Его Высочества герцога Анжуйского, то не хватит не то что пальцев на руках и ногах, но и… Впрочем, что «и», Сен-Люк решить так и не успел. 

Сен-Люк уже минут пять стоял у дерева под окном мадам Конде и пытался изображать сигнальный маяк. Надо сказать, без особого успеха. И без особого энтузиазма. В конце концов, должны же у дамы существовать какие-то преданные слуги, способные предупредить хозяйку о несовременном возвращении супруга. Впрочем, супруг, как человек благородный, скорее всего, будет достаточно деликатен, чтобы не заметить то, что замечать нежелательно. 

То ли Сен-Люк ошибся в оценке характера принца Конде, то ли, наоборот, угадал в отношении слуг, но окно, наконец, распахнулось, и из него ловко выскочил Генрих Анжуйский в нижней рубашке, но, слава богу, хотя бы в сапогах и штанах. Шпага и недостающие предметы гардероба полетели следом. 

Более дурацкой ситуации Сен-Люк просто не мог придумать.

Впрочем, минут через пятнадцать, когда они с Генрихом уже покинули сад и вышагивали по мощеной улице, Сен-Люк переменил свое мнение. В конце концов, ему самому случалось лазить в чужие окна, как и вылезать из них — в том числе поспешно и в полуодетом состоянии, — но вот удирать от посланных вдогонку ревнивым мужем слуг до сих пор не доводилось. 

По счастью, в ночной тишине звуки разносились далеко, и по-военному четкие шаги они услышали рано. Как и голоса с сильным акцентом.

— Где он? Только что был здесь. Ищите. Монсеньор обещал щедрую награду, — перекликалась темнота.

Генрих и Сен-Люк переглянулись и скрылись в мертвой тени стоящих вдоль улицы домов. Это укрытие не могло спасти их от приближающихся неприятностей, но по крайней мере не позволяло охотникам заметить добычу на расстоянии. Впрочем, последнее быстро сокращалось, и сзади уже замелькали огни фонарей. Сен-Люк с неудовольствием отметил, что дома стоят очень плотно: существовала опасность, что придется пробежать насквозь всю длинную улицу. Но тут впереди показалась ниша, настолько темная и хорошо скрытая, что, не продвигайся они с Генрихом вплотную к строению, они бы ее точно не заметили. 

Генрих махнул рукой и нырнул в замеченную щель. Странная для герцога Анжуйского осторожность объяснялась довольно просто: спрятавшись под прикрытием импровизированного «бастиона», он тут же принялся лихорадочно застегивать колет и приводить себя в порядок. 

— Будем отстреливаться? — шепотом пошутил Сен-Люк. Свойственное его характеру чувство гармонии с миром не могло поколебать ничто, по крайней мере, надолго. 

— Если потребуется, — меланхолично откликнулся Генрих, хотя отстреливаться им было не из чего. — Но я бы предпочел ретироваться без боя.

— Это замечательная мысль, господа, — раздалось из темноты. 

Сен-Люк быстро положил руку на эфес шпаги:

— Кто здесь? — Глупее вопроса не придумаешь, да и произнес он эти слова значительно громче, чем следовало бы в данной ситуации.

Темнота, определенно, была согласна с этой оценкой, потому что выразительно хмыкнула:

— Господа, вы потрясающе неучтивы. Мало того, что врываетесь в… кхм… чужую обитель, так еще и требуете представиться. 

— Чужую обитель? — переспросил Генрих высокомерно. 

— Почему нет? В этом славном королевстве так уж заведено, что апартаменты сколько угодно пышные или убогие остаются за тем, кто первым предъявил на них права. Если, конечно, не найдется желающего выбить себе место под солнцем при помощи шпаг, как правило чужих, но подобный поворот событий в нашем случае исключен, не так ли?

— Почему? — растерялся Сен-Люк. Он едва ли что-то понял в прозвучавшей тираде, не столько даже из-за ее бессмысленности, сколько из-за сопровождающих монолог усмешек и многозначительных пауз, но руку с эфеса все-таки убрал: невидимый балагур не казался человеком опасным. 

— Потому что в этом случае к нашей славной компании прибавится несколько куда менее дружелюбных, чем здесь присутствующие, персон, — неожиданно вмешался Генрих. Он посмеивался, и, похоже, к нему начинало возвращаться хорошее настроение, выветрившееся за время прогулки и короткой пробежки. 

— Чего только ни случается в славном городе Париже! Мне, по крайней мере, раньше не доводилось принимать подобные комплименты, тем более от незнакомых полуодетых господ. 

Сен-Люк ожидал, что Генрих снова нахмурится: он крайне трепетно относился к своему туалету, но тот только рассмеялся тихо и чуть махнул рукой в сторону своего сопровождающего. Пришлось подчиниться, ибо герцог Анжуйский назваться, разумеется, не мог.

— Граф де Сен-Люк, к вашим услугам. 

— Чрезвычайно рад знакомству. Шевалье Шико.

Церемония представления была прервана самым неприятным образом, а именно бренчанием оружия в опасной близости от устроившейся в глубокой нише компании. Сен-Люк инстинктивно закрыл рот рукой и даже задержал дыхание, Генрих же проверил, легко ли вынимается из ножен шпага. 

Слуги Конде переговаривались, продолжая строить предположения, а значит, скорее всего, не подозревали о том, что дичь рядом. Но зато сам Сен-Люк наконец-то уловил мелькнувшую ранее и пропавшую за время пробежки мысль. 

Как только позвякивание удалилось на приличное расстояние, он осторожно тронул Генриха за рукав:

— Их акцент, монс… Кхм, — Сен-Люк выругался сквозь зубы — обращаться к Генриху подобающим образом было все равно, что размахивать знаменем королевства Французского. — Это люди Гиза, а не Конде. 

— Люди Конде? — переспросил Шико. Слух у него явно был отменный. Как, впрочем, и зрение, ведь в противном случае он не смог бы оценить состояние туалета Генриха. — Я был бы не против встречи с этими достойными господами, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что вы, господин де Сен-Люк, равно как и ваш спутник, этого намерения не разделяете. Впрочем, в настоящий момент против людей Меченого я бы тоже не очень возражал. Но увы, «наши желания суть листья гонимые». Не сочтите меня поклонником изящной словесности, — добавил он таким тоном, будто страшнее порока нет на всем белом свете, — но обстановка — ночь, луна, оружие, погони и засады — располагает. 

Сен-Люк опять ничего не понял, но Генрих, достаточно сообразительный, но просто слишком ленивый, чтобы постоянно пользоваться этим своим качеством, усмехнулся и уточнил:

— И кому же из братьев герцога де Гиза вы наступили на ногу?

— Боюсь, этому конкретному сеньору не получится наступить на ногу при всем желании, ибо эту ногу сначала надо извлечь из-под толстого слоя бархата и жира.

В этом месте Сен-Люк бросил следить за течением разговора. Генриха явно забавлял новый знакомый — ну вот и слава богу. Сам Сен-Люк порядком устал от роли любимого шута Его Высочества. 

Холодало. Сен-Люк поплотнее закутался в плащ и принялся мечтать о горячем вине, теплом одеяле и хорошей грелке, хотя при дворе герцога Анжуйского сибаритство было не в ходу. По крайней мере, пока. Через какое-то время Сен-Люк начал задумываться о том, как бы потактичнее и понезаметнее — обращение! не забыть бы про обращение! — привлечь внимание Генриха, но тот, видимо, и сам начал замерзать.

— Что ж, господин Шико, был чрезвычайно рад знакомству. И если вы вдруг надумаете последовать моему совету, обратитесь… — Генрих запнулся, но, похоже, решил все-таки сохранить инкогнито, а потому закончил: — …к господину Сен-Люку. Уверяю вас, вы не пожалеете.

— Благодарю, — Шико вышел из дальнего угла и слегка поклонился, с изяществом, довольно неожиданным для его долговязой нескладной фигуры. 

— Какому совету? — спросил Сен-Люк, как только церемония прощания осталась позади и они с Генрихом возобновили путь в Лувр.

— О, я предложил нашему новому знакомому найти себе влиятельного покровителя. Иначе Майенн его рано или поздно все-таки прикончит.

Сен-Люк не понял, при чем здесь Майенн, но за прошедший час он как-то привык к этому состоянию, а потому не стал уточнять роль в этой истории третьих и четвертых личностей и только спросил: 

— Монсеньор, вы решили, по примеру вашей матушки, заняться благотворительностью? 

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Генрих. Сен-Люк содрогнулся. Но повеселел, подумав, что, если судьба ему улыбнется, через несколько недель развлекать Генриха будет уже кто-то другой.

Тем временем Шико вышел из ниши, тщательно отряхнулся и, глядя вслед удаляющейся паре, снова поклонился и веселым голосом сообщил:

— Я так и сделаю. Ваше Высочество.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
